Waldvolk
by The Winterwitch
Summary: Nach der letzten Schlacht löst Snape einen Schwur ein, den er sich selbst geleistet hat, und erfährt eine ungewöhnliche Erlösung. Übersetzung, abgeschlossen.


Übersetzung der Fanfic „Folk of the Wood" von excessivelyperky mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin 

A/N der Autorin: Inspiriert von der Geschichte "Shadow of the Wood" von Jennifer Roberson in "Irresistible Forces", hrsg. von Catherine Asaro. Hat mit excessivelyperkys Geschichte "The Birthday present" nichts zu tun, ist aber HBP-konform.

**Disclaimer**: alles gehört JKR, abgesehen vom heiligen Hain, der excessivelyperky gehört.

A/N der Übersetzerin: Ein riesenriesengroßes Dankeschön gebührt meiner wunderbaren Beta, TheVirginian, die das hier in Rekordgeschwindigkeit gebetat und, wie immer, absolut fantastische Arbeit geleistet hat! Sollten noch Fehler vorhanden sein, sind die ganz allein mein Verdienst ;o).  
Über Reviews und Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich sehr. Entweder an die Autorin direkt (bitte auf englisch) oder an mich, ich übersetze sie dann und gebe sie weiter.

o o o

Severus Snape

Die Schlacht war vorüber. Snape konnte kaum fassen, daß er lebte, während Voldemort dahin war, vernichtet von dem Jungen-der-lebt. Daß sein Überleben von langer Dauer war, bezweifelte er allerdings. Doch seit Fawkes ihn zu dem Hain geführt hatte, zu dem, kurz nach dessen Begräbnis, die Seele seines Mentors gebracht worden war, hatte er für diesen Tag vorgesorgt. Er wußte nur zu gut, daß seit jener schrecklichen Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm seine Zeit nur geborgt war. Nun war es an der Zeit, seinen Schwur einzulösen. Jenen Schwur, den er sich selbst geleistet hatte am Tag, als er das Gesicht des alten Zauberers in der Rinde der heiligen Eiche erkannte. Er wußte um die alten Weisheiten.

Verdammt, Potter war ihm auf den Fersen. Dem Jungen reichte es nicht, über das Böse zu triumphieren. _Laß mir nur Zeit für mein Opfer, Potter, und du hast alle Rache, die du dir wünschen kannst – und hast obendrein Albus wieder, der dein Loblied singt. _

Das Gehen bereitete ihm Schmerzen, doch zum Apparieren war er bereits zu schwach. Zudem war es möglich, daß man den Hain auf diese Weise gar nicht erreichen konnte. _Verflucht seien Bella, diese Schlampe, und der Hundsfott Lucius, _dachte er, als ihn die Schmerzen der Wunden quälten, die ihm diese beiden zugefügt hatten. Er hatte versucht, sie daran zu hindern, Potter zu töten, während dieser mit Voldemort kämpfte. Er folgte dem ungeduldigen Phönix, so schnell er konnte. _Ich__kann seinen Namen denken, ohne Schmerz zu fühlen, zumindest nicht von meinem Mal. Der Rest wird es nicht mehr lange machen._

„Warte, du blöder Vogel", knurrte er. „Ich kann nicht schneller. Hier ist nirgendwo ein Besen zu sehen, und ich kann nicht fliegen."

Potter allerdings war mit seinem Feuerblitz hinter ihm her und holte rasch auf. Snape wünschte, Madam Hooch wäre noch am Leben. Es hätte sie gefreut, zu erfahren, daß sie recht gehabt hatte. _Ich wünschte, ich hätte mir nicht gleichzeitig Moody und einen Troll vom Hals halten müssen, dann hätte ich sie vor diesen verfluchten Vampiren schützen können. _Die Quidditchlehrerin hatte ihn oft genug aufgezogen, es aber nie böse gemeint.

Fawkes flatterte unruhig neben ihm, als er eine Pause brauchte. „Ich weiß, es eilt", sagte er zu ihm, an einen Baum gelehnt und nach Atem ringend. Der Hain befand sich irgendwo mitten im Verbotenen Wald, in einem Teil, den Menschen gewöhnlich nicht betreten konnten.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach ein _Enervate _über sich aus. Er hatte das schon ein paar Mal getan und befürchtete, daß es nicht mehr wirkte. Doch zu seiner freudigen Überraschung bekam er noch einmal genug Kraft, um weiterzugehen. Sobald der Spruch zu wirken aufhörte, würde er zusammenbrechen, aber da Potter so dicht hinter ihm war, spielte das wohl keine große Rolle mehr.

Plötzlich _veränderten_ sich die Bäume um ihn herum. Sie schienen älter und – ja, ungewöhnlicher. Selbst die Peitschende Weide fühlte sich hier wohl fehl am Platz. Nur die Gegenwart des Vogels ermöglichte ein Durchkommen, und nur durch ihn konnten Menschen hierhergelangen.

Die Wunde in seiner Seite blutete stärker, wohl ein Nebeneffekt des _Enervate_. _Was auch geschieht, ich werde nicht mehr lange leiden müssen. Wenn Potter mich nur halb so heftig erwischt wie Schlangengesicht, bin ich sofort tot. Selbst ein einfacher Fluch reicht, um mir den Rest zu geben, und Potter wird kaum Gnade walten lassen. _

Schließlich machte der Phönix halt. Wie fast ein Jahr zuvor erkannte Snape Dumbledores Gesicht, das sich in der gefurchten Rinde einer großen Eiche abzeichnete. Er nahm ein sichelförmiges Messer aus der Tasche. _Für die nötige Menge Blut würde es ausreichen, meine Robe auszuwringen, _dachte er.

_Severus... du solltest nicht hier sein..._

Die Blätter des Baumes rauschten in einer sonderbaren Sprache.

„Harry ist hinter mir her, Mord im Blick", knurrte Snape. „Nimm mein Blut und komm da heraus, alter Narr."

_Du solltest leben... du solltest so leben, wie es dir bisher nie vergönnt war..._

„Das wird nicht gehen, Albus. Sie brauchen dich! Mich will niemand, außer um mich einem Dementoren vorzuwerfen, und das auch nur, wenn sie gnädig gestimmt sind. Für beide Seiten bin ich ein Verräter, immer war ich das. Laß mich nicht vergebens sterben, verdammt noch mal!"

„Da ist er!" Das war Potters Stimme, dem seine Freunde folgten.

Der Baum blieb stumm.

„Gut. Schau zu, wie deine wunderbaren Gryffindors einen Unbewaffneten töten."

Snape zerbrach seinen Zauberstab und warf die Stücke auf den Boden. Er fiel auf die Knie.

„Ich – oh Merlin, die Schmerzen. Ich sterbe, Albus. Ich habe nur getan, was du mich geheißen hast... und du weißt, was sie mit mir machen werden, wenn sie mich lebend antreffen."

Das Gesicht im Baum öffnete langsam die Augen. Fawkes sang laut und triumphierend, als die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt auf dem Boden langsam verschwand, während ein alter Magier menschliche Gestalt annahm und aus dem Baum hervortrat.

Harry Potter

Als Harry seinen Besen stoppte, sah er in just dem Moment den Schulleiter aus dem Baum hervortreten. Erst lächelte er bei Dumbledores Anblick vor Freude, dann entdeckte er die zerbrochenen Birkenstücke auf dem Boden und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wo ist er?" schrie er voller Wut und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den alten Magier.

„Ok. Netter Versuch. Wenn es Vielsafttrank ist, wird es nicht funktionieren. Wir warten hier einfach die nächsten beiden Stunden, bis die Wirkung vorbei ist, und dann beenden wir es. Ron!"

Sein Freund, der ihm die ganze Zeit auf seinem Besen gefolgt war, landete und gesellte sich zu Harry, den Zauberstab auf ihr Gegenüber gerichtet.

„Harry, ich bin es wirklich", seufzte Dumbledore ungeduldig.

„Sicher", gab der junge Gryffindor zurück.

„Der Flüsternde Hut hat dir Godrics Schwert gegeben", sagte Albus. „Und du hast mir erzählt, daß du beinahe nach Slytherin sortiert worden wärst, und daß du dich fragtest, ob du wirklich ein Gryffindor seiest. Damals habe ich dir erzählt, wie stolz ich auf dich war."

Harry biß sich auf die Lippen. Würde der Schulleiter Snape so etwas erzählt haben?

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Ich erinnere mich, wie schnell du mit Miss Granger zusammen herausgefunden hast, wie ihr Sirius mit dem Zeitumkehrer retten könnt. Ich erinnere mich auch daran, wie du an ihn gedacht hast, als Tom versucht hat, in deine Gedanken einzudringen, und wie du voller Zorn in meinem Büro gewütet hast."

Die ruhige, gereifte Stimme fuhr fort, Dinge aufzuzählen, die nur Dumbledore wissen konnte.

„Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, irgend jemandem von dem Trank in der Höhle zu erzählen oder davon, wie grausam es war, als du mich auf meinen Befehl hin gezwungen hast, ihn zu trinken. Portraits wissen nur, was für sie in einem Denkarium oder einem Gedankenflakon aubewahrt wurde, Harry, und ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, vor dieser furchtbaren Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm so eine zu füllen. Nachdem ich gestorben war, hat Fawkes mich hierher gebracht. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, daß mich jemals jemand wieder aus diesem Baum befreien und mich zurückholen würde."

„Woher wußte Snape davon?"

„Fawkes hat ihn hergebracht. Der dumme Vogel hat eine Schwäche für mich, weißt du."

„Ja, aber _Snape_!" Harry rümpfte die Nase. „Es wundert mich, daß er den Baum nicht zerfetzt hat, um ganz sicher zu gehen, daß Sie tot sind. Aber Sie sind es, Sie sind es wirklich!"

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab fort und warf sich in die Umarmung des Schulleiters.

Nach einer Weile wurde er ruhiger. Ruhig genug, um den Baum zu mustern, von dem Dumbledore bis vor kurzem ein Teil gewesen war. Er zog seinen Zauberstab wieder heraus. Er würde denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal machen!

„Da ist jetzt Snape drin, oder?"

„Ja. Er hat sein Leben und sein Blut geopfert, um mich zu befreien", erklärte Dumbledore. „Er wollte dich davor bewahren, die Sünde eines Mordes zu begehen, so, wie ich Draco davor bewahren wollte. Wenn du meinem Portrait zugehört hast, wirst du wissen, warum ich ihn angefleht habe, daß er derjenige sein soll, der mich töten wird."

Harry lachte rauh. „Ha! Selbst Sie halten seine Seele also für wertlos."

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen. „Laß es mich anders ausdrücken. Wenn du diesen Baum zerstörst, vernichtest du sein Opfer, und ich werde endgültig sterben. Er kann jetzt niemandem mehr schaden. Wenn du sein Gesicht erkennst, siehst du, daß seine Augen geschlossen sind. Das wird für eine Zeitlang so bleiben. Kennst du irgend jemanden, der sein Leben opfern würde, um ihn zurückzubringen?"

Ron Weasley schnaubte. „Komm, Harry, laß uns gehen. Ginny hat sich den Arm gebrochen, aber das wird sie nicht daran hindern, dir deinen zu brechen, wenn du nicht bald bei ihr bist. Hermine hilft bei den Verletzten, soweit ich weiß, aber sie wird keine Ruhe geben, bis wir nicht wieder aufgetaucht sind."

„Ich habe auch jetzt nur noch einige wenige Lebensjahre übrig behalten", lächelte der Schulleiter, „und die möchte ich mit denen verbringen, die mir wichtig sind. Wie euch."

Harry senkte seufzend den Kopf. „Fawkes kennt den Weg, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, mein Junge."

Der Phönix flog hoch hinauf in den Sonnenschein. Harry hatte den Eindruck, daß er es aus reiner Freude tat. Nun, warum auch nicht? Voldemort war tot, Dumbledore lebte, und Snape würde in tausend Stücke zerbersten, sobald er das ohne Gefahr für den Schulleiter anstellen konnte. Was wollte er mehr?

Albus Dumbledore

Einige Jahre später lag Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts auf seinem Totenbett.

Minerva war entzückt gewesen, als er zurückkehrte und hatte darauf bestanden, daß er wieder in Amt und Würden eingesetzt wurde. Sie hatte jedoch die Weisheit besessen, alle wirkliche Arbeit von ihm fernzuhalten. _Ich darf nicht vergessen, Fawkes zu sagen, daß er den Hain vor Harry verbergen muß_, dachte Dumbledore, den Blick auf den sonnigen Tag draußen gerichtet. _Das Opfer muß freudig und aus freien Stücken dargebracht werden. Harry wird mir nicht glauben, daß der, der den Baum zerstört, dessen Leben durch das seines Erstgeborenen ersetzten muß. Der jungen Mrs. Weasley glaubt er es ja auch nicht. _

Der sterbende Magier rief Fawkes durch Gedankenkraft zu sich, um ihm seinen letzten Befehl zuzuflüstern. Der Phönix ruhte wärmend auf seiner Brust, der einzige warme Fleck auf seinem kühler werdenden Körper. Dann flog er fort, um seine letzte Aufgabe getreulich zu erfüllen.

Als der Phönix fort war, traten Harry und ein paar andere ein. _Gut. Ich muß durchhalten, bis mein Freund zurückkehrt, sonst wird Harry ihm zu folgen versuchen. Er will Snape noch immer vernichten, egal wie oft ich ihm erklärt habe, wie gut der Tränkemeister dem Orden und mir gedient hat. Er wird nach ihm suchen, sobald ich tot bin. Severus hat jedes bißchen Heilung verdient, das er dort finden kann. _

Alles, was Minerva und er hatten tun können, war, Slytherins überhaupt in Hogwarts bleiben zu lassen. Selbst so hatte der Sprechende Hut beim letzten Mal keinen Schüler für Slytherin ausgewählt und auf Nachfrage geantwortet, daß kein Schüler so viel Verfolgung verdiene.

Nein, Harry mußte vor sich selbst bewahrt werden. Vielleicht würde der Junge – der junge Mann, sobald er tot war, eine andere Beschäftigung finden, als in Hogwarts herumzugeistern und sich in dessen Verwaltung einzumischen, in der Hoffnung, alles und jeden, der mit Snape zu tun hatte, zu bestrafen.

_Ich erinnere mich an Harrys Worte. War meine Meinung von Severus wirklich so gering, habe ich ihn wirklich für so unwert gehalten, daß es keine Rolle spielte, wie sehr seine Seele zerrissen wurde? Ich fürchte, es war so... oder zumindest dachte ich wohl, daß ein weiterer Tod für ihn nicht so gravierend wäre, wie für den jungen Malfoy. Ich war grausam zu ihm, grausam zu ihm und zu Harry. Mein Junge blüht und gedeiht, wenn auch nicht in dem Maße, wie ich gehofft hatte. Aber für meinen Tränkemeister habe ich nichts getan, nichts, außer ihm gnädig zu erlauben, mich aus meinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Wie leicht ich doch die Opfer anderer angenommen habe! _

Der Phönix kehrte zurück und setzte sich wieder auf seine Brust. Dumbledore erkannte in den Augen des Vogels, daß der heilige Hain nun durch Feuer und Luft versteckt und geschützt war. Selbst wenn irgendein wahnsinniger Muggel den ganzen Verbotenen Wald zerstören sollte, um irgendein abscheuliches Bauvorhaben dort zu verwirklichen – der Hain selbst war sicher.

Die Stimmen der anderen klangen immer leiser. Selbst der Fleck, auf dem Fawkes saß, war nun kalt.

„Lebt wohl", flüsterte er seinen Gefährten dieses Lebens zu, „lebt wohl."

Severus Snape

Severus trieb wohlig durch die Jahreszeiten, als er erwachte. _Keine Schmerzen. Wie seltsam. Ich war noch nie an einem Ort, an dem es keinen Schmerz gab._ Scheu lauschte er den Gesprächen der anderen Bäume. Er wußte nur zu gut, daß er sie nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen durfte, damit sie ihn nicht mieden und verachteten, wie es sonst immer geschehen war. Im Winter gestattete er sich, zu schlafen, und begann, das schwellende Leben in ihm zu genießen, das der Frühling brachte.

Dann fragte einer der anderen Bäume, warum er stets schwieg. _Wenn ihr mich wirklich kennen würdet, es wenn ihr wüßtet, was ich getan habe, würdet ihr mich hassen. Das kann ich nicht mehr ertragen._

_Aber wir wissen es. Wenn du schläfst, träumst du, und wir teilen diese Träume. Wenn du lange genug hier bist, wirst du auch unsere Träume teilen und wissen, daß auch wir nicht perfekt sind. Wir haben dich in Ruhe gelassen, damit du deinen Frieden machen kannst mit all dem Furchtbaren, das du erlitten hast. Wir ehren dich für das, was du getan hast, auch als du keine Hoffnung und keine Liebe hattest, die dir Kraft gaben. _

Er konnte es nicht fassen. _Ich habe den einzigen Menschen, der je an mich geglaubt hat, getötet! Ich war grausam und gemein zu allen, selbst zu Kindern. _

_Dieser war lange genug hier, damit wir auch von allen seinen Taten erfuhren, _sagte ein anderer Baum. _Er hat dich grausam benutzt und dir dieses Opfer aufgezwungen. Trotzdem hast du es freiwillig gegeben. Auch andere hat er benutzt. Wir glauben nicht, daß er lange hätte hierbleiben können. Für solche wie ihn kann das Gericht nur begrenzt hinausgeschoben werden._

Er sah im Geist Bilder einer vom Blitz getroffenen Eiche. _Wann... wann werde ich an der Reihe sein? _Seine Äste bebten vor Furcht.

_Schau dich an,_ sagte eine tiefere Stimme.

Er betrachtete seine neue Gestalt: eine Ölweide mit schmalen Blättern, die sich gen Himmel reckte. Biegsamer als eine Eiche, und manchmal langlebiger... und bestückt sowohl mit Dornen als auch mit kleinen, harten Früchten, mit denen man unverschämte Vögel bewerfen konnte.

_Wir können den Stürmen nicht befehlen, Severus, aber wir werden dich vor ihnen beschützen. Du bist wahrhaftig einer von uns, doch er wäre es nie geworden. Er war zu rastlos, um überhaupt bleiben zu wollen. Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, hätten ihn der Blitz oder der Feuervogel befreit, wenn er hätte gehen wollen._

_Du gehörst jetzt zu uns, _sagte eine weichere Stimme. _Du bist hier sicher, und du bist erwünscht. Wir heißen dich willkommen. _

Severus fiel es schwer, das zu glauben. Doch beim nächsten Sturm schienen sich die anderen Bäume um ihn zu scharen, um ihn zu schützen. Er büßte dieses Mal nur ein paar Zweige und Blätter ein, während andere viel mehr verloren. _Niemand hat mich jemals beschützt,_ dachte er, _zumindest nicht ohne Eigennutz. _Sein Zorn und seine Verbitterung begannen zu verblassen.

Während der nächsten Jahre wurde er es müde, seinen Groll über seine Vergangenheit aufrechtzuerhalten. Er war es zufrieden, sich an Regen und Sonne zu erfreuen und zu schlafen, wenn Schnee lag. Er fühlte Freude. _So fühlt es sich also an, glücklich zu sein,_ dachte er. Er verlor seine Schüchternheit und nahm mehr Anteil an den anderen Bäumen, den anderen Opfern. Einige davon hatten eine Vergangenheit, so dunkel wie die seine. Aber die Erlösung war real. Er und die anderen, die ihm ähnlich waren, hatten sie hier errungen, auch wenn ihr sonstiges Leben ein Fehlschlag gewesen war.

Manchmal, in sternklaren Sommernächten, sang er. Er war jetzt der höchste Baum, von einer störrischen Föhre abgesehen, und erfreute sich am leuchtenden Schein der Sterne. Er erfreute sich am Mondschein, dessen Anblick ihm früher Angst bereitet hatte. Seine finstersten Erinnerunen schwanden eine nach der anderen, ersetzt durch die hellen, leuchtenden seines neuen Lebens.

Hin und wieder verschwand eine der Stimmen, um von einer neuen ersetzt zu werden, aber das kam nicht oft vor. Severus war der einzige Baum, der sich nicht vor dem Phönix fürchtete, der gelegentlich zu Besuch kam.

Und dann, eines Nachts, stand ein bejahrter Mann, auf einen Stock gestützt, vor ihm.

„Snape? Sind Sie das?"

Severus erkannte den Mann nicht. Dann erblickte er smaragdgrüne, leuchtende Augen. _Lilys Augen._

_Harry?_ flüsterten seine Blätter.

„Früher war das doch eine Eiche, nicht wahr?"

_Ich mag es, eine Ölweide zu sein. _Es war seltsamerweise ganz leicht, mit diesem menschlichen Geist zu sprechen. Von irgendwoher tauchte eine verworrene Erinnerung an ein Gefäß mit Schaben auf.

„Ich – ich bin gekommen, um Ihren Platz einzunehmen."

_Weshalb?_

„Ich habe Unrecht. Dumbledore hatte ebenfalls Unrecht, Sie dazu zu zwingen, ihn zu töten. Ich weiß jetzt, daß Sie das nicht wollten, daß Sie lieber durch den Unbrechbaren Schwur sterben wollten, als ihn zu töten. Sie mußten etwas unternehmen, zwischen allen diesen Todessern, sonst wären Sie und Draco beide umgekommen."

_Aber er ist dennoch gestorben._ Snape erinnerte sich nun daran. Der Junge war in seinem ersten Kampf als echter Todesser gefallen, und er hatte es nicht verhindern können. Voldemort hatte das so gewollt. Er hatte es damals als bessere Lösung angesehen, als zu Tode gefoltert zu werden, der einzigen Alternative. _Ich habe es auch so gesehen._

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Moody war überrascht, daß wir ihn so leicht überwältigen konnte, und als wir die Maske abnahmen -" der alte Magier schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Damals lachten wir, dachten, er sei ein so erbärmlicher Magier. Heute denke ich, daß er absichtlich keine Gegenwehr geleistet hat. So wie Sie sich nicht wehrten, als ich Sie nach den Ereignissen auf dem Turm verfolgte."

_Aber warum bist du hier?_

„Dumbledore hat mir sein Denkarium vermacht. Ich habe mir über die Jahre alles angesehen, Erinnerung für Erinnerung. Da Hermine, Ron _und_ Ginny mir immer wieder sagten, ich sei besessen davon, diesen verdammten Hain zu finden, um Sie in Stücke zu fetzen, beschloß ich schließlich, seine Erinnerungen an Sie anzusehen. Ich wollte alle Ihre garstigen, bösen Taten finden, um Sie noch mehr hassen zu können und um die anderen davon zu überzeugen, mir bei der Suche zu helfen.

Oh, ich habe viele Erinnerungen an Sie gefunden. Nur – nur sah ich, daß Dumbledore Sie schlimmer behandelt hat als mich. Ich sah ihn über das lachen, was mein Vater und seine Freunde getan hatten, ich sah ihn, wie er Ihnen gerade eben soweit entgegenkam, damit Sie Lupin nicht verrieten. Ich sah, wie er Sie unter Druck setzte, um Ihre Mitarbeit zu erreichen, während Sie nur Ihr eigenes Leben leben wollten. Er hat schändlich mit Ihren Schuldgefühlen gespielt, wissen Sie. Und wie er Sie schikaniert hat, damit ich eine gute Zeit in Hogwarts hatte... kein Wunder, daß Sie einen Wutanfall nach dem anderen hatten. Alles, worum Sie ihn je baten, war, Draco zu beschützen, und was hat er von Ihnen nur dafür verlangt... All das hat mich so überrascht, daß ich weitergesucht habe.

Dann habe ich _Ihre_ Erinnerungen gefunden. Sicher, ich habe viele schreckliche Dinge gesehen. Aber ich habe sie nicht einfach nur angesehen, sondern sie aufmerksam beobachtet. Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich versucht habe, einen _Crucio_ auf die wahnsinnige Bella loszulassen, und sogar auf Sie. Was macht mich dann so viel besser, wenn man es genau betrachtet?

Ich bin froh, daß Sie sich hier verborgen haben, Snape. Ich bin froh, daß Sie verhindert haben, daß ich Sie tötete. Seither sind hundert Jahre vergangen.

Alles hat sich verändert, wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie es wohl nötig wäre. Hermine war zweimal Zaubereiministerin. Eine ihrer letzten Amtshandlungen vor ihrem endgültigen Abschied war die Zerstörung Ihrer Akte. In Hogwarts gibt es zwar immer noch unheimliche Geschichten über Sie, aber selbst Peeves vergißt die langsam, und die anderen Geister mochten Sie schon immer. Kommen Sie zurück, Snape, und leben Sie ein neues Leben. Ein Leben, so wie Sie es wollen."

_Du hast eine Familie, die auf dich wartet, Harry. Eine Familie und Freunde. Sie werden dich vermissen. Ich bin glücklich hier. Ich habe Freunde gefunden, die ich nie zuvor hatte. Das schätze ich sehr. Geh nach Hause, Harry. Aber hab Dank, hab Dank, daß du gekommen bist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich für jemanden wichtig genug dafür wäre._

Harry trocknete sich die Augen.

„Sie haben diese Chance verdient. Aber ich kann verstehen, daß Sie lieber hierbleiben möchten. Ich verspreche Ihnen, daß ich niemals auf einem Besen aus dem Holz Ihres Baumes fliegen werde!"

Severus ließ lachend seine Blätter rascheln. _Das wäre mir lieb._

Der bejahrte Magier wanderte kopfschüttelnd davon.

Danach verging die Zeit geschwind. Mehr Freunde gingen und wurden von Neuankömmlingen ersetzt. Nun war es seine Aufgabe, diese seiner Kameradschaft zu versichern und ihnen zu helfen, ihren Schmerz zu heilen. Er war nun stark genug dafür, auch wenn er noch immer manche Winter in tiefem Schlaf verbrachte. Es schien ihm, als habe er nie genug geschlafen, als er noch menschlich war. Er genoß die friedliche Ruhe und das langsame Erwachen im zunehmenden Sonnenschein.

Dann war er der Älteste. Wie war das zugegangen? Ein Beben durchlief seine bejahrten Zweige, als ihm das bewußt wurde, doch dann fand er sich in diese Rolle. Jetzt war er an der Reihe, um die Neulinge bei ihrer Ankunft zu beschützen. Seine Stimme war ruhiger geworden. Zeit und Witterung hatten seine Rinde geglättet, und er bekam jedes Jahr weniger Blätter. Er entdeckte, daß dieses langsame Sterben ihm nichts ausmachte. Die Sonne schien weniger heiß zu sein, und das Baden in ihren Strahlen gab ihm weniger Wärme und Vitalität als zuvor. Doch dieses Verblassen machte ihm keine Angst.

Schließlich kam der Winter, in dem er nicht einschlief. Die Kälte behagte ihm nicht. In einer Nacht, in der die Sterne sehr hell schienen und der Schnee sich hoch auftürmte, erschien vor ihm ein uralter Geist.

„Es ist Zeit, Severus", sagte eine Stimme, an die er sich dunkel erinnerte.

_Zeit wofür?_

„Du hast deinen letzten Tag im Limubs verbracht."

_Limbus? Ich habe mich hier im Himmel geglaubt. Laß mich hier._

„Ich bin selbst im Limbus gewesen, und habe es wahrlich nicht für den Himmel gehalten. Auf der anderen Seite war es hier für dich vermutlich um ein Vielfaches schöner, als du es gewohnt warst. Wenn du bleibst, wirst du immer weiter verblassen, bis nichts mehr übrig ist."

_Das ist in Ordnung._

„Oh, Götter, Severus! Es ist meine Schuld, daß du überhaupt hier gelandet bist. Wenn ich mich nur halb so viel für dich interessiert hätte wie für jeden sonst, wärst du niemals ein Todesser geworden. Und als du das bereutest, habe ich dich wie ein schartiges Schwert für meinen Krieg benutzt. Ich hätte auch als Baum Harry in jener Nacht davon abhalten können, dich zu töten, aber ich wollte wieder lebendig werden. Ich war im Grunde nicht besser als Tom."

_Harry wollte meinen Platz einnehmen. Ich habe ihn fortgeschickt, nach Hause._

„Ich weiß. Man zeigte es mir, dort, wo ich war. Ich weiß, daß es hier auf der Erde für dich nichts gab, außer deiner Treue zu mir. Dafür habe ich gesorgt, während du in Hogwarts Lehrer warst, nicht wahr? Ich hätte dir helfen können, selbst Freunde zu finden, aber nein, ich war der Ansicht, daß du mir treuer wärst, wenn ich der einzige wäre, der dir eine Gunst gewährt. Und ich habe dich dazu gebracht, mich trotzdem zu lieben. Harry hat Recht. Ich habe deine Seele für wertlos gehalten, als ich dich dazu brachte, mich auf meinen Befehl hin zu töten.

Fawkes hat meinen Geist nach der Beerdigung in den Hain gebracht, aber selbst da habe ich noch versucht, aus der Distanz heraus den Krieg zu kämpfen. Als du an meinem Fuß zusammenbrachst, gab ich mich zögernd, doch ich brannte darauf, die wenigen Jahre zurückzubekommen, die du mir schenktest. Ich wußte, daß Harry kurz davor war, selbst ein Dunkler Lord zu werden. Ich wußte, daß sein Schicksal besiegelt wäre, wenn er dich tötete. Ich habe dich nicht um deinetwillen beschützt, sondern um seinetwillen.

_Ich glaube, ich wußte das. Es kümmert mich nicht mehr. _

„Bitte, Severus, komm mit mir. Es ist Zeit für unser beider Prüfung vor dem letzten Gericht, und ich werde meine wohl nicht bestehen, wenn ich dich nicht mitbringe. Wie du siehst, bin ich noch immer selbstsüchtig."

_Ich werde meine nicht bestehen, WENN ich komme. _Wieder verspürte er die Angst, die er jahrhundertelang nicht verspürt hatte.

„Nein. Ihr Bäume, wer auch immer ihr seid, ich bitte euch: zeigt ihm, wer er wirklich ist."

Snape konnte auf einmal die Geister der Bäume sehen. Männer, Frauen, selbst ein paar Kinder standen da anstelle des Wäldchens.

_Du scheinst wie ein Leuchtfeuer, _sagte ein Mann mit dunklen Brauen.

_Du hast für mich gesungen, als ich mich fürchtete,_ lächelte ihm ein hellhaariges Mädchen zu.

_Du hast mir im letzten Sturm beigestanden und mehr Äste verloren als ich, _sagte eine alte Frau mit wunderschönen blauen Augen.

_Wir werden dich vermissen, _sagten alle gemeinsam. _Aber es ist in Ordnung, wenn du gehst._

Severus erinnerte sich an den Namen des Geistes, der neben ihm stand. **Albus. **

_Ich fürchte mich noch immer,_ sagte er und löste sich mit größtem Widerstreben aus dem langsam sterbenden Baum, bereit, jederzeit wieder darin zu verschwinden.

Mit Albus' und der anderen Bäume Hilfe betrachtete er sich. Sein Geist war nicht befleckt oder geschwärzt, wie er befürchtete,

sondern von einem hellen Grün mit Streifen von Silber. Er umschloß die vage Form eines dünnen, schlaksigen Mannes mit einer Hakennase, aber das war nicht mehr wichtig.

Severus betrachtete den Himmel. Während er mit Albus sprach, war die Zeit schneller vergangen, als er dachte, denn der Himmel war blau, die Sonne heller denn je, und unter seinen Füßen wuchs das Gras grün und üppig.

Er spürte sich schweben und dann zu dem Licht aufsteigen, das nun heller war als die Sonne, doch es tat seinen Augen nicht weh.

Dann schien er vor dem Wizengamot zu stehen, nur daß er keine der Gesichter erkannte.

Alle Anwesenden erhoben und jubelten ihm klatschend zu.

Einen Moment lang erschienen sie als Bäume, und da erkannte er sie. Er verstand und jubelte ihnen nun seinerseits zu. Er hatte sie alle gesehen, zuerst als Ankömmling, und dann, als sie kamen und gingen, während die Zeit verstrich.

Ein paar waren keine Bäume. Hermine Granger war eine davon, alt und verwittert wie eine zweite Minerva McGonagall. Ein anderer war Hagrid, der fröhlich lachte. „Ich wußte, daß Sie es schaffen, Snape. Keiner hat mir geglaubt, aber ich wußte es!"

Selbst Harry Potter und sein Kumpel Ron Weasley waren da und winkten ihm zu. Severus schämte sich nicht seiner Tränen, als er Dracos helles Haar in der Menge entdeckte. Regen und Sonnenschein hatten alle ihre Zeit, und dies war beides zugleich.

Dann erstrahlte ein helles Licht. Das Gericht war vorüber, und er hatte die Prüfung bestanden.

Albus Dumbledore

Der Geist Albus Dumbledores beugte seinen Kopf und trat in die vermodernde Ölweide. Nun war er an der Reihe, um die Heilung und Gnade zu erfahren, die Severus so weise gewählt hatte. Seine Seele war noch immer schwer vor Stolz, das wußte er gut, selbst nach all der Zeit, die er mit seinen Erinnerungen verbracht hatte.

Im Lauf des nächsten Jahres verwandelte sich die alte Ölweide in eine kräftige Eiche. Er lernte, zuzuhören, statt immer selbst zu reden. Nun war er der Jüngste, und es war seine Aufgabe, zu lernen.

Als die Zeit verging, verstand er, warum Severus nicht hatte von hier fortgehen wollen. Er selbst war immer so ungeduldig gewesen, trotz all der langen Jahre, die er auf der Erde verbracht hatte.

Schließlich, kurz bevor die Zeit für sein letztes Gericht nahte, wuchs ein Schößling mitten im Hain. Albus spürte den zerbrechlichen Geist in seinem Inneren, von einer furchtbaren Qual zerschmettert und geläutert.

_Du bist hier sicher, Jüngling. Ruh dich aus und werde heil. Wie sollen wir dich nennen?_

_Ich kann mich nicht an viel erinnern... aber man nennt mich Tom._

Albus versuchte vergeblich, sich zu erinnern, wo er den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. Nun, das machte nichts. Er würde den winzigen Baum im nächsten Sturm beschützen, so gut er konnte.


End file.
